Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a laundry treating apparatus may be categorized into a washing machine (or a washer) and a dryer based on a function of treating laundry. A washing machine performs a washing course for eliminating dirt or contaminants from laundry, using washing water. A dryer performs a drying function for eliminating water elements contained in laundry. Recently, a washing machine having washing and drying functions after combining a washing machine with a dryer.
Meanwhile, the laundry treating apparatus may be categorized into a top loading type having a laundry introduction hole provided in a top of a cabinet and a front loading type having the laundry introduction hole provided in a front (or side) of a cabinet.
The top loading type washing machine includes a cabinet for defining an exterior appearance of the washing machine and a tub and a drum which are provided in the cabinet. In the top loading type washing machine, the drum and the tub are perpendicular to the ground and the drum is rotated on a shaft perpendicular to the ground. Also, a laundry introduction hole is provided in a top of the cabinet and a door is coupled to the top of the cabinet to open and close the laundry introduction hole.
In such the top loading type washing machine, a rotation number (RPM) of the drum is maintained high through a spinning process. The drum might be rotated at a high rotation number in a state where laundry loaded in the drum is eccentric. In this instance, the eccentric laundry could make the drum collide with the tub and the cabinet while the drum is rotated at a high rotation number.
Generally, there is a natural frequency in a mechanism having a rotary element. Such a natural frequency is a unique property of the corresponding mechanism. In case an operating frequency of a rotary element is corresponding to the natural frequency, infinite vibration is generated theoretically. Such infinite vibration might deteriorate product reliability and cause damage and an error of the product. A user near the washing machine might be injured by the vibration.
A laundry treating apparatus performs a washing course for eliminating dirt or contaminants from laundry, a washing-spinning course for eliminating water element from the laundry after the washing course and a rinsing-spinning course for eliminating water element from the laundry after a rinsing course. In a conventional laundry treating apparatus, rotation of a drum is stopped together with finishing of the washing-spinning course and a drum re-operating course for performing a rinsing course is performed. A brake time is taken to stop the drum to finish the washing-spinning course and a predetermined time is taken to re-operate the drum to perform the rinsing course. The brake time and the drum re-operating time could increase an overall course time for treating laundry and also power consumption and electric charges. Frequent braking and re-operating of the drum might shorten a life of a driving motor.